supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kiranoko Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." screams Announcer: "Jo visits a family with 13 children adopted from different countries." runs away from her mother Marie-Anne: "Satoko get back here!" Annoncer: "But Rolf is the worst behaved." hits Sun Chen Chen screams in horror Joseph: "發生了什麼事？" (Translation: What happened?) Sun Chen: "他打了我!" (Translation: He hit me!) Joseph: "Rolf, müssen Sie nicht treffen deine Schwester. Das ist nicht nett." (Translation: Rolf, you do not hit your sister. That is not nice.) Rolf: "Ich schlug nicht ihr!" (Translation: I didn't hit her!) Annoncer: "Can Jo help this Family and Their 13 adopted children?" Rolf: "Superkindermädchen wird scheitern!" (Translation: SUPERNANNY WILL FAIL!) Submission Reel Jo: "I'm ready to help a family with 13 children adopted from countries. Why don't you join me and take a look?" ???: "Hi! We're the Kiranoko Family! I'm Marie-Anne, a wedding planner." ???: "I'm Joseph, and I work at a car insurance company." Marie-Anne: "We're here to talk about our 13 kids, who are adopted from different countries..." Joseph: "Their ages range around 13 to 3 including 2 sets of twins and a worst behaved 3-year old special at the end." Marie-Anne: "Oldest to the youngest, Fraternal Twins Sun Wei and Sun Chen from China age 13, Hans from Germany age 12, Identical Twins Satoko and Setsuko from Japan age 11, Ania from Spain age 10, Adele age 9 from France, Dita age 8 from Poland, Agape age 7 from Greece, Alda age 6 from Italy, Mi-Ying age 5 from South Korea, Akim age 4 from Russia, and the worst behaved Rolf age 3 from Austria. Joseph: "Okay All of our children do not understand English very well of we speak their language they understand us." Marie-Anne: "We are worried about our Little Italian princess Alda she has Type 1 Diabetes and refuses to eat." Joseph: "The 13 year old twins and Setsuko are the only well-behaved children." Marie-Anne: "Hans is in a rock-band with the 2 sets of twins and only swears in his career and annoys us sometimes." Marie-Anne: "Satoko runs away from us." Joseph: "Mi-Yung and Ania can't communicate." Marie-Anne: "Akim is a fussy eater and will only eat cheese pancakes." Joseph: "Adele back-talks and hits her 5-year old sister." Marie-Anne: "Dita, well cries alot and blames stuff on Japanese or Chinese twins." Joseph: "Agape is very spoiled wanting everything her way all the time and telling Marie-Anne to kill herself." Marie-Anne: "Rolf..... Don't get me started on him she is very violent, got kicked out of over 30 schools and is on the brink of getting expelled from his 31st School, And does other violent stuff and hits his brothers and sister he usally hits the 13 year old twins." Introduction Kiranoko Family Issues Playtime Jo: "It wasen't long until Rolf snatched a book that Mi-Yung was reading." is reading Diary Of A Wimpy Kid: Dog Days Mi-Yung: "나는이 책을 사랑." (Translation: I love this book.) Rolf: "Gib das Buch!" (Translation: GIVE ME THAT BOOK!) snatches the book off Mi-Yung Rolf: "Dieses Buch ist in (Long bleep) Koreanisch" (Translation: This book is in ****ing Korean!) Mi-Yung: "드렸죠." (Translation: Told ya.) gets the book back off Rolf and reads where Setsuko is reading Pokemon manga in Japanese Rolf: "(Long bleep)" (Translation: ****!) Setsuko: "ヨンミハイ" (Translation: Hi Mi-Yung.) Akim: "Рольф в эти дни." (Translation: Rolf these days.) Adele: "Je sais (Translation: I know.) Dita: "Co mamy teraz zrobić?" (Translation: What shall we do now?) Sun wei: "我不知道." (Translation: I don't know.) Sun chen: "我不知道?" (Translation: What about going on you tube?) Sun wei: "肯定." (Translation: Sure.) Parent Meeting Family House Rules New Bedtime Rules Discipline Tip From Supernanny Setsuko and Satoko's Birthday Party Jo: "The next day was Setsuko and Satoko's birthday and they were having a Pokemon-themed Birthday they invited their friends from middle school and cheerleading class." Joseph: "Okay, Satoko and Setsuko are Japanese they need help with english they were adopted from Japan." Satoko and Setsuko's friends: "Okay." The Phone Call Rolf's Epic Tantrum Rolf: "Kann ich einen Hamburger zum Abendessen, bitte?" (translates to: "Can I have a hamburger for dinner, please?") Marie-Anne: "kein liebes wir haben Karotten und Brokkoli" (Translation: no dear we are having carrots and broccoli) Rolf: "Warum nicht Mama?" (Translation: Why not Mummy?) Marie-Anne: "Wollen Sie bekommen Hans krank?" (Translation: Do you want to get Hans sick?) Rolf: "ICH WILL SCHINKEN BURGER!" (Translation: I WANT HAMBURGERS!) DVD Meeting Reinforcements Nanny Jo Says Goodbye Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts